Memorias de un Rey Caido
by Shesnar
Summary: Echa un vistazo a los pensamientos de Crowley ahora que Lucifer ha vuelto para reclamar su trono
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: Caído

Magullado y encogido en esta diminuta celda maloliente, escucho las repugnantes adulaciones de aquellos que, antes de mi caída, vertían en mis oídos su torpe veneno de halagos y falsas promesas; aquellos que trabajaron para mi ahora lamen sus botas, sin ni siquiera haber comprobado de primera mano cuales son sus habilidades, cual es ese bestial poder del que tanto han oído hablar desde su iniciación, y aún mas allá.

No… son solo alimañas, basura todos ellos que nada saben de lealtad o incluso de astucia, que siguen ciegamente aquello que es mas grande o tiene simplemente mas fama… son borregos que, aunque algún día serán sacrificados por el pastor cuando quiera carne, caerán ciegamente bajo su hacha porque son lo bastante imbéciles como para no darse cuenta de que la unión hace la fuerza; de que aunque sea el Príncipe, no es de los suyos, no es lo mismo que ellos, y además no le importa ni una pizca nadie que no sea él mismo…

Maldición! Al moverme un poco por el dolor del cuerpo, he hecho tintinear las cadenas que me aprisionan, y he captado su atención. Me esta mirando…No, no, vuelve a centrarte en lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo, no vengas a por mí. Será mejor bajar la cabeza, hacer como si no le hubiera visto mirarme; no estoy preparado para soportar de nuevo su mano, su rabia, su terrible imaginación para causar dolor… Aun es demasiado pronto, pese a mi facilidad para sanar, aún estoy lleno de las heridas causadas por él esta mañana;… y de las causadas ayer, y antesdeayer, y todos los malditos días desde que esa zorra pelirroja le liberó.

Y yo que pensaba que, con mi experiencia, nada de lo que pudieran hacerme sería insoportable… oh!, como me equivocaba. La soberbia de ser casi inmune al dolor, de disfrutarlo en cierta medida me cegaba. Realmente no conocía el dolor… Solo ahora se lo que significa esa palabra de verdad…El me lo ha enseñado con sus propias y crueles manos… y aún me lo sigue enseñando, día a día, hora a hora… y cada vez es peor que la anterior.

Contengo la respiración. No le veo, pues miro al suelo, a mis manos engrilletadas, a mis rodillas casi pegadas a ellas pues esta prisión solo me permite estar a cuatro patas como un perro. Su perro. Perrito, me llama. Para eso me mantiene con vida…disfruta viéndome rebajado a simple mascota, a algo que ni siquiera es un demonio, sino que esta debajo de todos, el chucho al que cualquiera puede dar patadas solo por el disfrute de patear algo.

Mis ojos se cierran, en parte por el instinto al prever un golpe, en parte porque su aura maligna esta tan cerca que es como si me hubieran puesto una antorcha en llamas junto a la cara. Mi piel se eriza, su mano está muy cerca. Me encojo al notar su contacto, su palma sobre mi nuca, acariciándome con el mismo cariño con el que Caín mató a Abel. Muerdo con fuerza la mordaza, y el golpe llega como me temía. Me ha agarrado por el pelo para golpearme la cara contra los barrotes dando un salvaje tirón.

Mareado por el golpe, noto mi cuerpo caer al diminuto suelo de la perrera. "Estate calladito, perrito, tu amo esta durmiendo" dice, y por fin se aleja. Me felicito a mi mismo por haber escapado esta vez solo con un castigo liviano, y porque la misericordiosa inconsciencia se esta apoderando otra vez de mi ser…

Aquí dentro se pierde la noción del tiempo. Tan solo tengo una leve idea de su paso por el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo, obligado durante tanto tiempo a permanecer en cuadrupedia. Como demonio, no necesito comer ni beber, pero esta mañana, él ha encontrado divertido obligarme a caminar por el salón del trono a cuatro patas y a comer de un cuenco en el suelo. Después de eso, y ya que he dejado de mostrarme desafiante, se ha aburrido de mi y me ha devuelto a mi perrera.

He pensado que tal vez, si deja de tener interés en machacarme y se cansa de verme recibir golpes sin defenderme, me deje olvidado en la jaula, y finalmente, cuando algún día ya no me preste ninguna atención, pueda salir de aquí… y entonces, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, buscaré la manera de cobrar mi venganza… quizá acuda a la Oscuridad de nuevo, a los hermanos maravilla, a las Manos de Dios… o a una combinación de todo, pero ese malparido me las va a pagar… y le veré gritar a mis pies, suplicando perdón. Este es el pensamiento que me sustenta para no derrumbarme en estos días de miseria.

Oigo ruidos. Mis antaño demonios rastreadores están en su presencia. Tratan de atraer su atención con su estúpida cháchara; pero él esta mas interesado en jugar con su gameboy que en escucharles. No me extraña. Solo dicen tonterías, obviedades, pues nada tienen que pueda interesar al bastardo con piel de ángel. Hasta que… un momento! Qué esta diciendo esa maldita zorra!? Que yo no me he tomado en serio el gobierno del Infierno?! Hija de…

El Primer Rebelde ha levantado la cabeza, porque se me ha escapado un grito indignado, que la mordaza solo ha ahogado parcialmente.

Shhh… el perrito quiere hablar.

A un gesto de su mano, un gorila abre mi jaula, sacando de un tirón la plataforma a la que estoy encadenado. Me quita la mordaza. Todos me están mirando.

Rapidamente, doy una respuesta servil tras insultar a la perra que ha puesto en dudas mis capacidades. Lo único bueno que tiene Lucifer es que su enorme ego siempre quiere recibir halagos, y estos suelen ponerle de buenas. Excepto cuando decide que no quiere halagos, sino sangre. Entonces da lo mismo cuanto te esfuerces en decir algo que le complazca… eso si llegas a poder hablar.

Asiente, y vuelve a centrarse en el videojuego. Los otros pasmarotes están ahí, esperando que les de ordenes, que me torture, que haga algo. Después de todo es la leyenda, es Lucifer… y precisamente por eso se quedan ahí como idiotas veinte minutos, media hora, dos horas… hasta que, sin saber que hacer, se retiran.

Suspiro. Si he de ser sincero conmigo mismo (cosa que no suelo hacer porque no es bueno para mi), yo también le admiraba al principio. Hizo grandes cosas; pero cuando reflexione sobre sus motivos, me di cuenta de que era tan solo un niño mimado. Y entonces se cayo del pedestal y se rompió en mil pedazos. Mucho antes de que Sam Winchester me obligara con su sangre a hacer la brutal introspección de mi cura, a mi se me había caído el gran mito demoniaco… y por cierto, lo que ese leñador gigantesco me hizo no me ayudó en absoluto a superar esto, sino que mas bien me precipitó de cabeza en el cubo de basura donde yo había arrojado mis anhelos y sentimientos humanos…


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos: Vidas paralelas

Los Winchester. Si… esas pesadillas con vaqueros han sido mi maldito talon de Aquiles desde que tuve la desafortunada suerte de cruzarme en su camino. Desde que oí hablar de ellos por primera vez, supe que no eran cazadores comunes y corrientes. Antes que a ellos, ya conocía a Bobby Singer, su padre adoptivo, y ya sabía que este cascarrabias paleto se la tenía jurada a los demonios… claro que, perdió a su esposa a manos de uno de nosotros, asi que supongo que tiene cierta lógica. El tampoco era un cazador corriente. Lo cierto es que para ser un simple humano, era bastante brillante. Me avergüenza un poco confesar que, excepción hecha de los Winchester, fue el único humano capaz de atraparme en una trampa para demonios… y no una vez, sino varias. Y me obligó a deshacer el trato que hice con él, devolviéndole su alma que yo le había engañado para que me vendiera, quedándose de rebote con el gancho que yo había puesto curando sus piernas inútiles. He de reconocer que fue un movimiento brillante… averiguó mi nombre humano para seguirme el rastro, y de esta forma localizar mis huesos, adivinando que un demonio es, en cierto modo y por mucho que nos moleste reconocerlo, un fantasma poderoso y retorcido, y que por tanto, se puede acabar con él quemando sus restos mortales.

Muy astuto, Singer… debi subir a Facebook esa foto que te saque a traición cuando me besaste para sellar nuestro trato… Hummm… cuanto disfruté aquel beso… fue sucio y no solo por mi parte, caliente… esta vez si solo por la mía… pero realmente pienso que si hubiera ahondado en esa relación tal vez hubiera llegado mucho más lejos de lo que parecía probable. _Ahondado_ en todos los posibles y excitantes sentidos de la palabra. El alma de Robert Singer no era tan diferente a la de Fergus MacLeod… y tal vez hubiera logrado que superase sus estúpidos prejuicios de pueblerino de la America profunda con un poco de tiempo y un mucho de sexo… y estoy seguro de que habría sido tan astuto que hubiera intentado jugar eso a su favor… si un demonio puedo echar de menos, diría que en realidad, te echo de menos, Bobby…porque esa astucia no te valió para burlar a la muerte. Era mas de lo que se podía pedir a un humano, porque tu verdugo no fue otro que Dick Roman, el alias del señor de los Leviathanes… un cantamañanas bocazas en mi opinión, pero por supuesto, infinitamente mas poderoso que pobre hijo de Adan, por muy astuto y lleno de recursos que sea…

Oh, bueno… no es del todo cierto. No mas que un humano, porque él también cayo a manos de los Winchester… Realmente, no tienen comparación con ningún otro saco ambulante de carne. Ni siquiera Castiel, el ángel bobalicon, tuvo nada que hacer contra los Leviathanes. Castiel… oh, si… de algún modo, también estuve ligado al emplumado pasmarote y hasta llegue (cosa que negaré por mucho que me torturen) a tomarle cierto aprecio durante nuestra breve sociedad concebida para buscar y abrir el Purgatorio. Me acostumbré a su forma de trabajar y debo confesar que sentía una cierta excitación más al sur del ombligo cuando le veía comportarse como un soldado divino, tan serio e inflexible como su daga forjada con acero celestial. Hablé con el, le convencí de que adquirir poder era lo que necesitaba para salvar a sus hermanos, parando la guerra en el Cielo y las luchas internas. Llegue a hacerle ver que él seria al Cielo lo que yo al Infierno… no éramos los maharajás originales, pero podríamos dirigir los grandes reinos tan bien como ellos. Y el me creyo… porque quiso, porque en el fondo somos parecidos. Dos supuestos segundones que han tenido la determinación de coger el toro por los cuernos y ponerse al frente de los imperios que sus soberanos han abandonado. Si… esa mirada de Castiel… cuando parece que esta por encima de todo y es solo un instrumento del Cielo… Mmmmm… un pensamiento agradable entre toda esta miseria…

No. No… mira para otro lado, maldita sea… déjame en paz, no te me acerques. Trato de retroceder, como si pudiera ir a algún lado en esta caja de zapatos donde estoy metido…pero naturalmente, no sirve de nada. Oh… creo que ya se que es lo que le apetece ahora… se ha cansado de los juegos virtuales y ahora viene a jugar al golf conmigo…Me saca a rastras de la jaula sin mediar palabra… esta claro que, una vez mas, el pondrá el palo y las pelotas, y yo el hoyo…


End file.
